


A Ray of Sunshine

by StellaHope



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Post-Very Little Nightmares, Raincoat Girl is mentioned, Semi-Amnesia, She'll be fine, everyone forgets she spent a longass time on a raft, im sad, just forget about your past and it can't hurt you, nondescript vomiting, please let her be happy, shes got some trauma guys, very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaHope/pseuds/StellaHope
Summary: Six escapes the Nest, but at the cost of the one person who she could've considered a friend. She deals with a hurricane of emotions and painful memories tied to the raincoat she picks up as she drifts out to sea.Sometimes it's better not to think about things. It only ever hurts.~~~(A short little post-Very Little Nightmares drabble about Six's time on the raft, struggling with her feelings and clinging to the raincoat for dear life)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Little Nightmares fandom! I haven't been able to write anything for a very long time, but this just kinda spontaneously appeared in my head and I decided to finally try my hand at it again. I know it's short but I had to start somewhere, I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

~~~

The first day consisted of crying.

She hadn’t cried in a very long time, not in as long as she could remember. Granted she couldn’t remember too much at all _(don’t think about it please don’t think),_ but her recollection of the last time tears had stung her eyes was surely long gone. It hurt her lungs, it burned her eyes, dizziness held her to the ground. She constantly felt like vomiting into the sea. It was horrible.

The vibrancy of the marigold yellow raincoat almost hurt to look at as she clutched it close to her as if it was her one anchor to life. She curled around it in a pitiful ball of tears and shivering limbs. Her thoughts were a metronome of painful desperation and horrible self-hatred. The raincoat was an anchor indeed, but at the same time a brutal reminder of the loss of a friend.

Friend? Did she deserve to call her that? Were they ever friends? They could’ve been. No, she’s never had a friend. That can’t happen. But she smiled at her… Yes, she had, but only right before she…

She choked on a sudden sob. Her fingers clawed at her own head as she grit her teeth. _Don’t think about it don’t don’t don’t I cant handle it PLEASE–_

The ocean battered her raft. The salty wind stung. She held the coat tighter.

_It’s okay. It’ll be okay._

That smile. That damn smile.

And then the horror that struck her like a blow to the stomach.

She had fallen for so long, gone so quickly.

_It’s not okay. It’ll never be okay._

She sobbed again.

~~~

The second day was numb and distant.

The waves were a monotonous bobbing beneath her that reminded her she was alive. She hadn’t slept, she simply lay there staring into the abyss, holding the coat so close that it was nearly part of her at this point. She barely moved, and almost forgot she was holding onto something sometimes. Every time she slightly moved her arms and the slick fabric reminded her of its presence, a pang of emotion struck her so hard that her heart climbed into her throat and she nearly gagged. She threw up bile once. She barely registered the second time.

No more moving, she decided after almost fainting. No more. Never again. Just get lost in the waves.

~~~

She must have passed out at some point. She woke to horrible Hunger pains. All she could manage was a weak whimper as her stomach begged for _anything_. Reflexively, she curled in on herself, and felt the raincoat in her grip again. She’d forgotten it was there. Hunger burned agonizingly through her entire body, and she simply gave in and hugged the coat as if it were her only friend. It pretty much was at this point. If she was going to die here, she might as well admit it. This single piece of clothing was her one comfort in the entire world, the one thing that understood. It was with her this whole time, even when she tried to deny it. It was all she had left.

She held it close and cried again. The tears were numb. The stabbing pain in her midsection drowned out the sting in her eyes. She was glad for it.

~~~

Her eyes opened to the sound of something moving feebly against the boards of the raft. She hadn’t even registered passing out again. The pain was still there, but so incredibly distant. Her body was so detached from her. Her vision was blurry. The waves looked like a rolling mass of grey and she forgot where she was for a moment.

The sound happened again. Her fingers twitched. The raincoat grounded her.

Slowly and weakly, she blinked, and her Hunger screamed at her. On the opposite side of the raft, a small sickly fish twitched sporadically. It must have beached itself. It looked almost dead. Her body seemed to move on its own as she heaved herself halfway upright and dragged herself toward the small blessing. It was consumed so fast she could’ve sworn she’d inhaled it. Finally, _finally_ a moment of relief. A small fraction of life breathed back into her frail body.

She simply sat there for a while, staring down at the waves lapping against the splintered wood. She still held the raincoat. It may as well have been a ray of actual sunlight. 

What felt like hours passed. At least she was sitting up now. Her head spun, she couldn’t stop shaking, but she wasn’t dying anymore.

Finally, she gazed at the coat. Her fingers toyed with the edges of the hood, fiddled with the buttons, traced every crease of fabric. For a moment, she remembered the smile, the one spark of joy she’d felt in ages. The girl had smiled at her. It was imprinted in her mind and refused to leave, no matter how much she begged it to. That one smile had felt like a ray of sunshine, like a fleeting hope of survival somehow seeming within reach, if only for a single moment. A single moment of thinking that maybe, _maybe_ , there was a chance… 

The thought fizzled out, and she swallowed the tightness in her throat.

_No more,_ she thought as she slipped an arm through a sleeve. 

_No more. No more thinking._

Slipped in the other arm. 

_No more remembering._

Buttoned up the front. 

_No more._

A mass of land loomed in the distance. A smile played at her lips.

The coat felt like a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing again feels really nice, so I might try to do something a little longer next time-
> 
> Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll do more soon :)


End file.
